Clovisport
Clovisport, formally the Federal City of Clovisport and commonly referred to as Clovistown or "The Big Orange", is the capital of the Federal Republic of Likatonia. Founded after the war of Liberation as the seat of government of the newly independent country, Clovisport was named after Henry Clovis, first President of the Federal Republic and Founding Father. Clovisport is the principal city of the Clovisport Metropolitan Area, which has a population of 6,131,977. Clovisport is described as the political Capital of Seleya, owing to its status as the seat of the Likatonian Federal Government and numerous international institutions, such as several private Banks and international corporations. Clovisport is one of the most visited cities in the world, with more than 20 million annual tourists. Clovisport had an estimated population of 693,972 as of July 4360. Commuters from the surrounding cities in West Bolton and Pirland raise the city's population to more than one million during the workweek. The Clovisport metropolitan area, of which the District is the principal city, has a population of over 6 million, the second-largest metropolitan statistical area in the country. All three branches of the Likatonian Federal Government are centered in the District: The House of Representatives (legislative), President(executive), and the Likatonian Supreme Court (judicial). Clovisport is home to many national monuments and museums, which are primarily situated on or around the National Mall. The city hosts 77 foreign embassies as well as the headquarters of many international organizations, trade unions, non-profit, lobbying groups, and professional associations. Geography and Climate Clovisport has a temperate coastal climate mixed with a seasonal dry periods, with moderately humid and temperate summers, with temeratures reaching an average of 32 degrees Celsius, with the highest ever measured temperature being 48 degrees. The average winter temperature is -17 degrees Celsius, the lowest ever measured temperature in Clovisport was -38 Celsius. The city is divided into eight wards along the Bolton River and its tributaries. Average elevation of the city is 27 meters. The higest point in the city is the Castle Hill at 101.5 meters above the sea level. The lowest point is the Bolton River. Government and Politics As the capital of Likatonia, Clovisport is the center of the political life of the whole country. All federal agencies and institutions are located in the city. Clovisport is divided into 8 wards and citizens of each elect members to the City Council. As a federal city the President hand-picks the Mayor of Clovisport from the members of said council. Clovisport is practically independent from the authorities of the West Bolton State proper and only the House of Representatives may revoke the decision of the City's authorities. Infrastructure Transport Clovisport is a major transportation hub and an important center of trade for both Likatonia and is the single largest port on the continent. The city itself is connected to 4 interstate highways and the greater metropolitan area is well communicated with a series of expressways. William J. Jameson Airport is the largest airport in Likatonia. The airport has 12 runways and 8 terminals. It services around 100 million passengers annually. Clovisport also serves as the single largest port in Seleya. The harbour recieves an average of 50 ships per day, and is also a stopping point on over 1000 different sea routes. Category:Cities